


Backstory of my Backstory

by Hamilsquad5



Series: The story of Brynn [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, How Do I Tag, Please don't judge it's my first story, ahhhhhh, this is hard, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilsquad5/pseuds/Hamilsquad5
Summary: This is the backstory you need to know to understand the backstory for my DnD character and my world. Sorry If it's bad.
Series: The story of Brynn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741672





	1. Elves

The Elves have always been a wise and fluid race, so it is not uncommon to find trans male/female, gender-neutral, gender-fluid, or any of the other genders in the Elvish colonies. They are also very open-minded with same-sex relationships, for the most part, in my world it is rather rare for Elflings to be born, so you can be in a same-sex relationship as long as you have relations with the opposite sex at the proper ovulation times. This doesn’t apply to trans male or female Elves, or Elves with dysphoria related to genitals.  
This does not always apply to other races though, so sometimes the other races are very mean and close-minded to trans Elves. Especially humans, humans are the worst offenders when it comes to Elves who are not like them and fit outside the binary gender roles. Of course, there are members of all races who are open-minded and those who are not.

It is rare to see Elven babies because Elves are so long-lived that their fertility has suffered greatly. This is why Elflings are revered and considered sacred, and the punishment for anyone who has harmed an Elfling is going to be extremely severe. It depends on the race what the punishment is. The elves have perfected the punishments depending on what the criminal's race is. Elflings are considered babies until about age 75, and they are toddlers until about 150, and at 225 they reach normal children ages when they are 300 they reach teenaged years, and at 375 they are finally considered adults.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter about my version of Orcs

In my world, not all orcs are a part of the hordes, and the ones who aren’t are usually wandering mercenaries, or they are merchants. The orcs that are a part of a hoard can be either evil or good, but either way, they have a leader of the horde if it is an evil horde, the leader is usually called an Orc Warlord. If it is a peaceful horde then these are called Orc clans and the leaders are Clan leaders. The violent hordes are usually very unorganized and without the Warlords, they are unable to function without the leaders and scatter to become mercenaries or they find another horde to join. If the scattered Orcs find another horde to join, then they have to prove their worth to the other members of the horde by battling the strongest members of that other horde and if they lose then they are forbidden to join that group and then killed, so as to put the other Orc out of its misery. If the Orc succeeds the challenge, then they are granted a spot in the horde. These challenges are a way to make sure that each new Orc can handle themself and won’t hold any other member back because if it is found out that the Orc in question cannot actually hold their own, then the whole pack will be put at risk, especially the expecting women, children, and old folks. The only ones who do not fight in the battles are the pregnant women, children younger than 10, and the old folks.   
The Violent Orcs respect their women and old people, and they cherish their children. They respect their women because they believe that the women have to work twice as hard in order to carry out both of their duties. Fight and have babies. The old people are respected because they help continue the old traditions that the Orcs hold dear, and they pass down the stories and legends that the Orcs hold sacred in their culture. These Orcs also despise Half-Orcs and consider them to be abominations to their sacred ideas. They believe that Orcs should lie with Orcs. These Orcs are also not accepted in modern society for their violence and brutality.  
The peaceful Orcs may achieve a respectful position in society with other races because many of these Orcs are merchants and/or soldiers, and since they are so strong they make exceptional soldiers and are able to climb high in the ranks of the human armies. These Orcs also make fine blacksmiths because they can resist the high temperatures of the forge for longer than humans, but not as long as dwarves. However, many people think that all Orcs are the same, so the peaceful Orcs have to prove themselves many times over before they can start to gain trust from many of the other races.


	3. The war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the war between the Cave Elves and the Orcs of the Black Dragon Horde started

There has been a war between the Elves of Murky Caverns and the Orcs of the Black Dragon Horde for about 150 years. This all started as a misunderstanding because an Orc from that Horde mistook an Elfling who was giggling at something his friend said, and thought the teenaged Elves were laughing at him. Because of this misunderstanding, the Orc flew into a rage and killed both of the Elflings in one single ax swing, and when the Orc was told that they were Elflings he tried to apologize, but it was too late because the Elflings were children of the royal family, so they made an example of the Orc and killed him, then sent his head back to the Black Dragon horde. Which then turned into a war because as it turns out that Orc was the Warlord’s son who he cared for very much. So that is how the war started and it has grown bloodier with every year that has passed, more and more Elves have died throughout the years, as have many Orcs. However, there was a bid for peace about 50 years ago, but some Orcs and Elves craved the thrill of battle and sabotaged the peace talks. Thus killing important members of both parties and violently ending any ideas of peace because each side thought the other side planned it because of spies placed by the ones who wanted the war to continue. So began a new wave of violence that the Orcs are winning, but the Elves are not to be discounted because who knows what they will do to protect their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, It may not seem like it but I worked really hard on this. Critiques appreciated. If you can help me with my writing that would be great.


End file.
